


Mares de Cobertor

by Chibaku



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibaku/pseuds/Chibaku
Summary: Antes de irem dormir, os três desfizeram todo o cenário que montaram, onde o elemento crucial para a execução da brincadeira era a imaginação, pois só assim os lápis de cor sem pontas poderiam virar lâminas afiadas e um ursinho de pelúcia poderia ser uma alexandrita.





	Mares de Cobertor

Os três navios piratas se encontravam ancorados na beira da praia daquela ilha, a qual era um famoso ponto de comércio e trocas entre os larápios da região.

Espalhou-se a notícia de que o Capitão Changkyun estava a procura de uma alexandrita para sua coleção de pedras preciosas — desde que a que tinha no lugar onde guardava alguns de seus tesouros, havia sido alvo da pilhagem cada vez mais recorrente que os mais terríveis piratas daquela área vinham sendo vítimas —, e é claro que o Capitão Jooheon, conhecido pela sua ambição, não poderia deixar de tentar negociar com o outro pirata, afinal, não era apenas um simples saco com algumas moedas de ouro que estava sendo oferecido pela joia.

Entretanto, existia um terceiro capitão: Minhyuk, conhecido por ser um corsário extremamente esperto, que conseguia saquear qualquer um com facilidade. Este também estava interessado na oferta de Changkyun.

Lá estavam os três, em pé na areia, com suas espadas presas ao cinto, dentro das bainhas, e barbas dignas de um verdadeiro e terrível pirata, sendo iluminados por seus lampiões, ao mesmo tempo que eram vigiados por seus respectivos marujos, para que, caso algum deles resolvesse atacar o outro, protegessem-lhes. O vento era frio e forte, e alertava sobre uma possível tempestade, fazia com que seus chapéus quase saíssem de suas cabeças, o que faria com que estes voassem por aí até se perderem nas águas do mar, o qual estava perturbado e balançava os navios — mesmo que estivessem parados no litoral —, fazendo com que fosse possível ouvir o som das ondas batendo nas estruturas de madeira.

— Bem, esta é a pedra que tenho para lhe oferecer — começou Jooheon. — Eu tinha uma melhor, mas algum patife a furtou. Quanto você me dá por esta alexandrita? — Ele sempre foi direto, não gostava de rodeios, se estava ali para vender uma joia, era o que faria.

— Ahoy*, alto lá, eu estou aqui também. Preciso mostrar o que tenho aqui — Minhyuk se pronunciou, antes que o outro pirata conseguisse vender seu produto sem ele nem sequer ter tido a chance de também tentar fazê-lo.

— Vá em frente, me mostre o que tem aí — o comprador incentivou.

— Eu consegui essa joia durante um booty*. — Tirou-a do bolso e mostrou para Changkyun, este que a pegou para poder analisar melhor. — Acredito que valha mais do que essa outra — disse, olhando para a pedra que se encontrava nas mãos do outro.

— Ei! — Jooheon chamou a atenção dos outros dois. — Essa pedra é minha!

— Não. Quem roubou fui eu, portanto ela é minha. Não sabe como funciona o mundo dos piratas, Capitão Jooheon? — alfinetou Minhyuk.

— Sei, mas esse sempre foi um dos meus tesouros favoritos, e não posso deixar que simplesmente o venda assim, na minha frente! — Sua expressão mudou da água para o vinho. O que antes era algo sereno e calmo, o que não era muito comum para um pirata, apresentou um olhar em que era nítida a raiva que sentia.

— E o que pretende fazer?

— O que você acha? — Puxou sua espada e viu os marujos que estavam os observando fazerem o mesmo.

— Vamos resolver isso com calma… A menos que queiram lutar realmente — Changkyun finalmente se pronunciou.

— Como um pirata de honra, proponho que lute comigo, para vermos quem ficará com a jóia. Sem a interferência de nenhum dos homens, nem os meus, nem os seus, apenas eu e você, um contra o outro. O vencedor fica com a pedra. Caso você ganhe, ainda te deixo ficar com a minha outra — desafiou Jooheon, ainda com a espada apontada em direção àquele que o roubou.

— Proposta aceita, não é como se eu fosse realmente perder — confirmou, convicto. Tirou também sua espada, apontando-a na direção do seu, agora, adversário, este que deu alguns passos para trás, e Minhyuk imitou seus movimentos.

Changkyun recuou, não queria estar tão próximo aos dois quando realmente começassem o combate. Afinal, o que o pirata queria mesmo, era assistir ao espetáculo de longe. Nem sequer havia considerado a ideia de tentar pará-los.

O corsário foi o primeiro a atacar, dando um passo para frente e pegando Jooheon de surpresa, o qual conseguiu se defender muito bem mesmo assim, deixando um dos dois gumes de sua arma encontrar com o do oponente, fazendo com que fosse possível ouvir o som do atrito entre as duas lâminas ao empurrá-lo.

Cada vez que estas se colidiam, era possível escutar o barulho estridente do choque entre ambas. A areia dificultava quando queriam se deslocar para se afastarem um do outro, mas mesmo assim o faziam, dando giros e quase caindo no sedimento presente na praia. Apesar disso, permaneciam em pé e, mais uma vez, faziam com que os pedaços de metal afiados se cruzassem e impedissem a passagem do que pertencia ao rival, defendendo seus respectivos donos e tornando ainda mais difícil a execução de um corte na pele do outro capitão.

Ao redor dos dois, todos os marujos olhavam atentos para a luta, soltando gritos de motivação e incentivo. Coisas como “esse verme nunca vai ganhar do senhor”, e “ele mal consegue segurar o punho com precisão” eram as falas mais ouvidas naquele momento.

E então Minhyuk ficou sem saída. O outro havia prendido a espada alheia com a sua e ao girá-la, quando estava rente à sua lâmina, escapou das mãos de seu adversário, caindo na areia e deixando-o totalmente indefeso. O vencedor da batalha deixou o gume próximo ao pescoço do outro pirata como forma de dizer que havia ganhado aquela luta. Todos os homens haviam ficado em silêncio, o único som que se fazia presente era o do mar. Eles imaginavam se aquele que ainda tinha sua arma em mãos seria capaz de lhe cortar a garganta, o jogaria aos tubarões, ou simplesmente o deixaria viver, desde que o entregasse a alexandrita.

— Ei, meninos, é hora de dormir. — A mãe de Jooheon abre a porta do quarto onde os meninos estavam. — Já está tarde, e vocês podem brincar amanhã.

— Só mais um pouquinho, por favor! — pediu o filho, juntando as duas mãos em sinal de súplica, ainda com o lápis vermelho e sem ponta, que até então representava sua espada, entre elas.

— Nada disso, desse jeito vocês vão ficar mal-acostumados e as mães do Changkyun e do Minhyuk não vão mais deixar eles dormirem aqui.

— Nem mais três minutinhos? Poxa, mamãe, agora que estava na melhor parte da brincadeira — insistiu, com uma expressão fofa no rosto, na tentativa de convencer a mais velha.

— Na-na-ni-na-não. — Negou com a cabeça, aproveitando para conferir como estava o quarto. — E tratem de arrumar essa bagunça ainda hoje! Os cobertores limpinhos estão no chão! Não acredito nisso, Jooheon! — Batia o pé no chão em sinal de nervosismo, por estar incrédula com o que via. — E por que tem barcos de papel em cima deles?

— Não são barcos de papel, ahjumma. São os nossos navios — respondeu Changkyun.

— E o cobertor é o mar? — perguntou a mulher.

— Sim, mamãe. Aqui nós só temos mares de cobertor. Nós somos piratas, afinal. Não existe pirata sem mar — afirmou. — Essas são nossas espadas. — Mostrou o lápis.

— Os marujos são eles. — Minhyuk apontou para os bonecos que estavam ao redor deles. — E esse é o nosso tesouro, nossa pedra preciosa — completou, pegando o ursinho favorito de Jooheon, com o qual ele dormia todas as noites.

— Está bem, mas eu estou falando sério, arrumem e durmam! Boa noite, capitães. — Saiu do quarto e fechou porta, deixando os meninos ali.

— Aqui, Jooheon. — Minhyuk entregou o bichinho de pelúcia que segurava até então. — Foi uma ótima luta, você se saiu muito bem! — parabenizou o, agora não mais, oponente de Jooheon.

— Obrigado! — Pegou o urso e o deu um abraço apertado. — Você também foi ótimo — retribuiu o elogio, com um sorriso no rosto.

E assim, antes de irem dormir, os três desfizeram todo o cenário que montaram, onde o elemento crucial para a execução da brincadeira era a imaginação, pois só assim os lápis de cor sem pontas poderiam virar lâminas afiadas e um ursinho de pelúcia poderia ser uma alexandrita.

Só usando a imaginação você pode ser o que quiser, desde uma fada até um pirata, e sonhar em se tornar um dos seres fantásticos ou históricos que encontra nos contos. O seu sonho não é se tornar bem sucedido economicamente, mas sim ser feliz. E essa é a magia da infância.


End file.
